Azkaban
by Danu Talis
Summary: En uno de los rincones más recónditos de Azkaban, Sirius ahún no ha perdido del todo la razón. Los dementores pueden robarle la vida, pero no los buenos recuerdos. Aunque eso no significa que pueda ser feliz. Viñeta que amenaza con convertirse en varias.
1. Culpable

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Todo es de Rowling.

Pido disculpas por martirizar tanto a Sirius en esta viñeta, pero es parte de la trama. Más adelante lo van a entender…

Sin más preámbulo, Danu Talis presenta…

_**Azkaban**_

**Capítulo1: Culpable**

En Azkaban todo ocurre despacio. La demencia, la frialdad y el dolor corroen cada rincón, capa piedra de las paredes, cada alma condenada al peor de los calvarios.

Estar en la cárcel mágica es muerte en vida, es sufrir cada segundo como si de un siglo se tratara, y saber que no se acaba. Talvez incluso estando muerto _ellos_ no aparezcan, no surjan de las sombras para absorber la felicidad…

La oscuridad se cierne sobre cada prisionero. Cada celda está repleta de paranoia y gritos desquiciados. Es casi imposible mantener la cordura cuando _ellos _andan cera… pero para él no…

En uno de los rincones más recónditos de Azkaban, Sirius aún no ha perdido del todo la razón, a pesar de que _ellos_ lo acechan casi todo el tiempo, jamás podrán acabar con él; pueden robarle la vida, pero no los recuerdos felices. Porque Sirius ha vivido cuatro vidas en una. Y aunque le quiten la alegría, tiene demasiados recuerdos felices como para que se los quiten a todos. Pero el hecho de tener buenas memorias no significa que pueda ser feliz.

Porque hace ya once años que está encerrado en esa celda, demacrándose, martirizándose, echándose la culpa de todo, dejando que la vida pase, o tal vez es que su vida ya ha acabado. Acabó el día que _Colagusano_ los dejó, el día en que desconfió de _Lunático_, el día en que murieron _Cornamenta_ y _la Pelirroja_…

Ha sido su culpa, él fue quién le sugirió a James que elija a Peter como guardián. Por no creer en Remus. Fue él quien mató a James y a Lily, lo asesinó al dejarlos en manos de ese traidor. Fue él quien arruinó la vida a su ahijado. Fue él quien acabó con los merodeadores. O al menos eso cree él, porque en realidad lo único que quería era proteger a sus amigos. Él único error que cometió fue haber confiado en ese ser que pretendía ser leal a ellos.

Y hoy más que nunca, se siente horrible. A veces desearía que los dementotes se lleven sus recuerdos, para olvidar que ya no volverán.

Con la poca fuerza que le queda se levanta y con los dedos sucios y temblorosos recoge una piedra blanca del suelo y escribe en la pared lo que podría estar diciendo en persona si no fuese por sus estúpidos errores.

"_Feliz cumpleaños Harry"._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Acá estoy de vuelta. Desde ayer estoy con la vena de escritora compulsiva, y ya no sé cómo frenarla… tengo que dejar las drogas… xD**_

_**Si la inspiración me lo permite, voy a hacer una segunda parte. Aunque no prometo nada.**_

_**No l es robo más tiempo y ya saben…**_

_**Autoestima de la autora está al alcance de un review.**_


	2. Olvidar

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconzcan es mío. Todo es de Rowlingo y yo no cobro ni medio centavo. Gracias por leer.

Sin más, los dejo con otro delirio de una mente delirante…

**Olvidar**

Es víspera de año nuevo, lo ha oído en algún lado. No está seguro de dónde.

Otro año se le ha ido, otro año que se ha escapado de sus dedos. No siente nada. El frío le congela los huesos, y el nudo en su garganta le dificulta respirar. Cinco años. Cinco años desde que dejó de vivir.

La esperanza se va de a poco. La vida se escurre a cada segundo. Ya no está seguro de si respira, pero no ha olvidado.

Aquellas noches permanecen inamovibles en su memoria. Pero hay veces, y esta es una de esas, en que lo daría todo por olvidar; por no saber que alguna vez fue feliz, tuvo amigos, y más que amigos, hermanos. Tuvo una familia, tuvo un hogar.

Las noches de invierno en la torre de Gryffindor, en esa misma fecha, hace tanto tiempo. Las bromas, las borracheras de año nuevo, los paseos a medianoche junto a los Merodeadores, James rogándole a Lily bajo el muérdago, Remus abarrotándose de chocolate, Peter acurrucado en algun sillon durmiendo plácidamente…

Todo ha muerto.

Los Merodeadores han dejado de exisitir. Hogwarts ha pasado a ser nada más que un recuerdo lejano. James y Lily han muerto. Y él está solo, olvidado en una celda de Azkaban, pagando por un crimen que jamás cometió.

Y solo quiere olvidar. Creer que nada de eso exisió jamás, que siempre estuvo solo, que nunca perdio nada.

Pero los recuerdos lo atormetan, lo persiguen, arañando cada fibra de su debil alma.

Y duele. Porque sabe que en parte ha sido su culpa. Y desea morir. Tal vez así vuelva a ver a James y a la Pelirroja... y pueda pedirles perdón. Perdón por haber destrozado todo lo que tenían. Porque lo único que ha podido olvidar, es que no fue su culpa.

………………………………………………

Bueno, volví con nueva viñeta. Espero que les Haya gustado y nada, ya saben…

Para críticas, comentarios y esas cosas, al botón verde n.n'

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
